kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
35. Crossroads Butler
Crossroads Butler (岐路執事, Kiro Shitsuji) is the thirty-fifth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the eleventh episode of season two. Summary Ciel's soul awakens inside his body to see himself looking down from the clock tower. Hannah explains that Ciel's body has been taken over by Alois and that she will have them journey through the maze made by Alois, apparently altered in all aspects relating to his state of mind/heart. Ciel realizes he has been taken over and starts to sift through the memories in his head to decide which ones are his, and which ones are the fakes that Claude had inserted. The two butlers begin their journey through the maze, and soon realize that the answers to the questions are being altered by Alois (and that he has given Claude an advantage). Grell arrives to help release Sebastian after he gets a wrong answer, while Alois scratches frantically at Ciel's body. Ciel begins to remember some events of last season, and Alois notes that Ciel is struggling to get back control of his body. As Ciel remembers that his revenge is complete, the maze begins to shift, gradually being altered by Ciel's state of heart/mind. Ciel begins to question why Sebastian did not eat his soul, so it appears as a question in the maze. Sebastian replies that he was unable to eat Ciel's soul because he lost the arm with the seal of the contract on it, which provided a window of opportunity for Claude to steal Ciel's soul. Claude reaches the place of the final question: why did Claude kill Alois? Claude answers that he killed him because he could ultimately be used as a tool to obtain Ciel. That isn't the answer Alois wants to hear, so he drops Claude down a chute. Alois begins to cry but Hannah tells him that he shouldn't cry and that Big Brother is always the best, something Luka used to say, prompting him to look up at her in surprise. Claude reveals in his answer to a question that it was actually Hannah who contracted with Luka. Hannah confirms it and said she had grown tired of eating human souls, as they had become boring. She tells him that Luka was different and that when she fulfilled his wish, he thanked her for killing the townspeople, something no one had ever done. Hannah, very attached to both Luka and Alois, asks Alois to make a new contract with her, to be reunited with Luka as she knows it is what he wants as well. Claude and Sebastian reunite at the place of the final question, and Ciel takes over his body, saying that until Sebastian eats his soul, that he is his butler, Sebastian replies gladly with "Yes, my Lord." However, Alois quickly takes back control of Ciel's body, saying that he has found those who love him. As the butlers race to him, he and Hannah enter the clock tower and make a contract. Sebastian and Claude enter only to realise that they are too late. Both the Phantomhive and Trancy rings lie on the floor and the contract mark in Ciel's eye alternates between Sebastian's and Claude's, before changing to Hannah's, a new, turquoise one. Hannah's bandage over her eye is also burnt off as she reveals an identical contract mark printed on it. Alois faints after he tells Claude that he wanted his love, and Hannah informs the butlers that she has contracted with Alois and Ciel, that neither of them own the souls any longer. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Alois Trancy *Sebastian Michaelis *Hannah Annafellows *Claude Faustus *Luka Macken *Grell Sutcliff Gallery 211 Alois in Ciel.png 211 Alois taunting.png 211 Alois cries.png 211 Seal mark.png 211 Crying Alois.png 211 Ciel remembers.png 211 Ciel's memory.png 211 Ciel is shocked.png 211 Ciel is thinking.png 211 Claude.png 211 Claude and Sebastian.png 211 Claude appears.png 211 Sebastian throws Grell.png 211 Sebastian is thinking.png 211 Sebastian reads the card.png 211 Grell and Sebastian.png 211 Grell is shocked.png 211 Electricity.png 211 Burned Grell.png 211 Hannah after Luka's death.png 211 Hannah 2.png 211 Hannah cries.png 211 Hannah and the triplets.png 211 Question card.png 211 Sebastian stares at Grell.png 211 Stare.png 211 Sebastian.png 211 Seduced Grell.png 211 Butler stare.png 211 Watching.png 211 Tears.png 211 Ciel regains control.png 211 Ciel fights for control.png 211 Claude reaches a question.png 211 Grell and the camera.png 211 Sebastian in the maze.png 211 Spectators.png 211 Alois and Hannah watch the maze.png 211 Alois smiles.png 211 Bitter Rabbit stamp.png 211 Brothers.png 211 Ciel remembers the fire.png 211 Claude looks at Sebastian.png 211 Claude stamps his card.png 211 Duck stamp.png 211 Grell helps Sebastian.png 211 Hannah burns down the village.png 211 Hannah cries at Luka's death.png 211 Hannah hugs Alois.png 211 Hannah meets Claude.png 211 Hannah smirks.png 211 Hannah stares at Luka.png 211 Hannah walks to Luka.png 211 Hannah watches the brothers.png 211 Hannah 1.png 211 Luka and Alois.png 211 Luka bows to Jim.png 211 Luka meets Hannah.png 211 Luka smiles 1.png 211 Luka smiles 2.png 211 Luka talks.png 211 Luka.png 211 Luka's corpse.png 211 Meeting Claude.png 211 On the ground.png 211 Open door.png 211 Rings on the floor.png 211 Sebastian and Claude.png 211 The bushes attack Sebastian.png 211 X-marked door.png 211 The third stamp.png 211 The second stamp.png 211 The maze.png 211 The first stamp.png 211 The first question 2.png 211 The first question 1.png 211 The final question.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II